Toy building blocks are configured to be mated to one another to build various structures. Snap-together electronic toys are configured to be snapped-together to complete various electric circuits. However, typically toy building blocks and snap-together electronic toys are not configured to be attached to one another. This reduces the ways these toys can be used and limits the structures that can be built.
An adapter, toy, and method is needed to allow toy building blocks and snap-together electronic toys to be attached to one another in order to overcome one or more limitations of using toy building blocks and snap-together electronic toys together.